Lost And Found
by HereComesTheInsaneRomantic
Summary: When Agent Phil Coulson was a teenager, he got his girlfriend pregnant. He didn't know, but Skarlette Amery Jameson was put up for adoption. When he is reunited with her when she is 15, she is caught up in a war against something she only saw in movies. But what happens when she meets Loki? Better summary inside. LokixOC No flames please. M for lang and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peepz! I just got a really good idea, and in my opinion, it's pure geniusness rivaling Tony Stark's. Of course, nobody can match his snarky-I mean **_**Starky-**_** and funny wit! But I will attempt to! Ya know what they say, shoot for the moon because if you miss you'll land among the stars! So that's what I'll do! Anyway, I have a few OCs in here, and I want to explain what this story is about as well as the OCs' appearances.**

**Summary: When Agent Coulson was a teenager fresh out of high school, his girlfriend Kenna was driving with him to his new college. She didn't go to a college because her grades weren't good enough for a scholarship and her family coudn't afford it. She was also known as the school harlot. On the way to the college, they were caught in a storm. They pulled over at a pub and hotel to wait it out, and ended up staying there the whole night. Not long after, Kenna found out she was pregnant. But since Phil was at college, he didn't know. When she found out, she decided to keep it, even if it would be a burden. Nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Skarlette Amery Jameson. Phil never found out. Kenna married an alchohlic, and her life was hard. She wasn't that good of a mother, and Skarlette's step-father abused them both. Skarlette is now a troubled fifteen year old with a haunting past, depressing present, and a dim future. Or so it seems. When Skar decides to find her dad, fed up with her mother and step-father, she is caught up in something she only expected to see on a movie or in a comic book. Her biological father is Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. But what happens when she meets Loki? This takes place during and after the Avengers. Loki looks about 16-17 because Skar is 15.**

**Skar has long, straight black hair with bangs about to her eyebrows, and icy blue eyes. She wears black eyeglasses and has a **_**lot **_**of piercings on her ears and a nose piercing. She kindof looks like a skater-chick/goth girl I guess, that's what I'm going for. Let's start the story, shall we? Enjoy, read and review, follow and favorite!**

_Chapter One_

_SkarlettePOV_

I wiped my black bangs out of my blue eyes and tossed my black backpack into the trash bin._ Done with that crap, _I thought. School was finally over for the summer, and I had barely made it out alive. Of course, skipping class and smarting off to the teachers probably didn't help. I was actually surprised that I passed freshman year. Wasn't easy. I walked down the street with my head down, trying to attract as little attention as possible, knowing that if I did, it wouldn't be positive attention, and it could turn into a chick fight quickly. Kenna said I had my father's temper. When she bothered to talk to me, that is. Kenna is my mother, by the way. By blood only, though. I don't like her and she isn't exactly quiet about dislikng me, so I just call her Kenna. I don't really care, though. I stay away from the house most of the time, anyway. I was usually downtown somewhere, smoking or drinking. I know, I'm the stereotypical troubled teenage girl, aren't I?

I unlocked the door to the house and slammed it. Immediately my step-father Bradford was upon me.

"How many times," he growled, his breath reeking of alchohol again. "do I have to tell you to _stop slammin' the door?!"_

"Like you care," I retorted, rolling my eyes and trying to get to my room, AKA the basement, but his huge gut blocked my way. Bradford scowled at me, and before I knew it, his meaty hand was wrapped around the part of my neck that didn't have a spiky choker on it, cutting off all air supply. I clawed at it, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. He leaned close to my face and I closed my eyes, which were burning from the stench of his alcholhol-breath.

"Don't try me, _girl_," he said dangerously. He tossed me on the ground and waddled into the kitchen, probably looking for more beer. I stayed there on all fours, gasping for breath. _That's it,_ I thought. _I've had enough of this._ I glanced at Kenna who was passed out on the couch with numerous bruises on her body from Bradford's last attack on her. I didn't feel an ounce of pity for her. She could leave and get rid of him any time she wanted, all she had to do was go to the police. She can leave_. I will not end up like her, _I thought. I got up from the ground, feeling suddenly a lot stronger. I calmly walked into my room and grabbed my black tote bag with green skulls on it. I only packed what I needed. I had a few shirts, underwear, and shorts. Some leggings and two hats. I packed my makeup and my skateboard, and most of my shoes. I went to Bradford's "man cave" and went to the loose floorboard where I knew he kept about a hundred dollars for emergency beer. I put on some warmer clothing, too. I was now wearing a white low cut tank top underneath a long sleeved black t-shirt, with black leggings and a white belt. I laced up my knee high combat boots and grabbed a can of beer from the kitchen, a lighter, and a pack of Marlboros from Kenna's purse. I grabbed the tasor she kept there too. If she died from some maniac guy, then it's her fault for being a bad person. I put my earplugs in my ear and turned on my iPod, singing along slightly as I entered a new chapter in my life.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticized, but all yout bullets richochet._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

_I'm bulletproof,_

_Nothin' to lose._

_Fire away, fire away._

_Richochet,_

_You take your aim._

_Fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_ "_Well, if it isn't the little goth girl." A nasal voice pulled me out of me trance. I rolled my eyes. It was Natalee, the "Queen Bee" at my completely ghetto school. She even looked the part. She had straight, platinum blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a cheerleading uniform; a uniform she had made adjustments to. Around the bust it was tighter, and the skirt was at least three inches shorter than required.

"What is it _now, _Natalee?" I questioned, already annoyed. She took a step forward and, as usual, her brainless clones followed her.

"Well, we wanna know where you're goin', Goth Girl." she said. Yet again, I rolled my eyes, this time at the rediculous nickname they had given me at the beginning of middle school. _I wonder how many brain cells it took for them to come up with that,_ I thought.

"I really don't see how that's you business, Nat." I said, moving around them on the sidewalk. She and her clones blocked my way, and I glared at them as I tried to go the other way. They moved there, too, but not before I had jumped behind them. I quickly walked away before they could give me any more trouble.I could almost here them glare at my back. I could feel it,though. But that wasn't my problem anymore. I had a new one. Where was I going to go? I stopped for a moment, and my eyes widened. I have an idea. A crazy one, but it might work.

"Excuse me," I said to the doughy brunette in front of me. I was at the hostpital where I was born. I knew that they kept records of the parents of the kids that were born there. "Do you have any records for Skarlette Amery Jameson?" The woman only shrugged.

"I dunno. I can look for you." she said, and I smiled. I glanced around the waiting room. There surprisingly wasn't many people. _Must be a slow day._

"I found one. Skarlette Amery Jameson, born January 18, 1998. Is that you?" the woman's soft voice jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, that's me. Could you tell me the father please?" I asked politely. She sent me a pitying look.

"Phil Jackson Coulson." she said kindly. I thanked her and sped out the door. I had a lot of work to do.

I stared at the computer screen in the back of the public library, hardly believing what I had found. Well, at least what I had hacked into. You might not guess this at first glance, but I'm an expert hacker. I hacked into Netflix once and got free Netflix for a month. Then the police came. But that's a story for another day. Apparently my father, Phil Coulson, was part of a top secret government branch called S.H.I.E.L.D., which tracks down superheroes and what-not. I quickly jotted down his address and phone number, then stopped. He lived in New York City. I lived in . That's a big difference. _Hopefully the hundred dollars will last. I should get out of here as fast as I can anyway, Bradley and Kenna will probably be looking for me. Why, I don't know._

Soon, I was at the bus stop, purchasing a ticket, which I could just afford. I thanked the man who handed the ticket to me, and boarded the bus. On the way to New York City, I thought about my father. I wondered if I was like him. I wondered what he would say when he meets me. I wondered if he knew Tony Stark and Pepper Pots. I love Pepperony. They were my favorite celebrity couple. Most of all, though, I wondered if he knew I existed. He will soon. Soon I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. I dreamed about my father. Me and my father, doing ordinary father-daughter things. Him teaching me how to ride a bike. Taking me fishing. Driving me to the mall. But throughout my entire dream, I could not see his face. Everything was normal, except for the fact that his face was all blurry.

"Miss?" a man's timid voice broke me out of my sleep state. I opened my eyes groggily.

"W-whaddya want?" I said. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, I looked at him. It was just a random guy. He was medium height, was wearing a day suit, and had moppy salt and pepper hair. He looked at me, unsure.

"Sorry. You fell asleep so I woke you up." he said awkwardly.

"Oh. Thanks," I replied. I stood up and stretched, then grabbed my bags. The man just nodded then walked out of the bus. When I got off, he was gone. I took out the slip of paper which contained my father's phone number and address, then I punched in his number into my phone. I leaned against a brick wall while it was ringing. I didn't exactly know how I was going to tell him this, but the sooneer I did it, the easier it would be.

"Hello?"

"Um, yeah, this may be a kindof weird question, but do you know Kenna Jameson?" I said nervously. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes. I do. What about her? Is she sick?" he quesioned.

"Uh...no. This might be kindof hard to handle, but you're my father." I held my breath as he was silent for at least a minute and a half.

"I'm _what_?" he said, confused.

"My father. Kenna Jameson is my mother, and you're my father. My name is Skarlette Jameson." I said. I heard a door close.

"Where are you?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"New York City." I said quietly, half hoping he woudn't hear me.

"Listen, if you want money, you're looking in the wrong place." he said, obviously annoyed.

"Wait, wait, no, that's not it!" I said. "I'm your daughter. When you were in college, you and Kenna...you know...and, well, here I am." He was silent again. By some miracle, he agreed to see me. We met at a Starbucks coffee shop and I explained all that happened. We both agreed that we should get a paternity test. Little did I know what would happen after that.

"It's a girl!" boomed the short doctor with the large voice, stepping into the small waiting room. I could here him even through the loud music pounding into my cranium. The only thing I could feel was shock. Obviously that's what Phil felt, too. His icy blue eyes widened, looking almost like a cartoon character. I smirked. Then I turned to the doctor. I stood up out of the navy blue chair and walked over to him. I know I was a bit short for a girl, but I felt like an Amazon next to this guy. I looked down at him and stuck out my hand. _God I hate formalities,_ I thought as his sweaty hand shook mine.

"Thank you, Doctor...um..."

"Tall," he said. "Doctor Tall." I smirked.

"Thank you, Doctor Tall." I said, barely supressing a laugh. As soon as he left, I collapsed on the chair and started giggling, my shoulders shaking. Phil just stared at me. Then I stopped giggling, suddenly very somber.

"Awkward silence..." I muttered after a few minutes.

"Extremely," he said, before standing up. "So...you're my daughter."

"Yup." I said, nodding. "Hard to believe." He extended his hand. I took it, and he gently tugged me to my feet.

"You hungry?" he asked softly. I nodded, and we left the doctor's office, with his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him, for once in my life feeling very safe and secure.

We decided to eat at Panda Express, my favorite restaruant. While we were there, we chatted about everything from his job, which I pretended not to know until he told me, to ice cream. His favorite flavor was rocky road, just like mine. When he told me about his job, though, he swore me to secrecy.

"It _is_ a top secret government agency." he said, setting down his chopsticks and glancing around. I nodded my head since my mouth was full.

"So," I said. "Do you know Tony Stark and Pepper Pots?" I asked, curiousity finally getting the best of me. Phil shook his head in amusement.

"Curiousity killed the cat, Skarlette." he said in a mock warning voice.

"Well, satisfaction brought it back," I retorted, smirking. "And you can call me Skar if you want. Everyone else does."

"Okay," said Phil. "But as to Tony and Pepper, yes I do know them. Very nice people, but Tony acts like a toddler sometimes." I laughed.

"We all do, though, don't we?" I asked rhetorically. Phil smiled at me. I really like that smile. It makes me feel really safe.

**Awww! So sweet! I'm hoping that you like that. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow morning or afternoon.**

**ciao,**

**L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, bitches! ****It's nice to see y'all! Well, we're dealing with a time skip here, so handle responsibly! I hope you enjoy this chappie! So...there's really not anything I need to tell you about the chapter other than Skar is going to be taking daily training from Black Widow (Natasha Romanov). So, Skar is getting used to living with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and stuff. The heroes in the Avengers movie won't get here until Loki starts to invade Earth with the Chitauri, so only Natasha and Clint are there. I might make Steve Rogers there, though. He can be like her uncle! And Nick Fury is going to be really really nice to her instead of so intimidating. When I see Fury, every time I'm like "Dude, chill!" I wonder what would happen if I met the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and all of the Avengers...if I met Tony Stark, that would be disasterous because he's so immature and so am I. Plus I have ADHD. Not good, especially when I have sugar or caffeine of any kind. Onward! Oh, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Skarlette and part of the story. I do not own the Avengers or the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Chapter Two: SkarlettePOV**

I wiped sweat off of my eyebrow and plopped down on the bench in the training room. Natasha sat down next to me and smiled.

"It's tough, huh?" she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Even tougher for me. You're used to this. I live on a steady diet of spicy Cheetos and Dr. Pepper." I said, wiping more sweat off my brow. Only an hour into the training session, and I was already soaked. My sports bra and exercise shorts were practically transparent. Good thing we were the only ones there, it was only five o'clock in the morning. Nat liked to start early. Not that I minded. She was really nice. Tough, but also fair, and fun to talk to. Besides, she was one of the only females that worked at S.H.I.E.L.D, which I found comepletely sexist. I found my self looking forward to the hard yet enjoyable training sessions, early as they were, because I missed my friends at home more than I thought I would. _Oh, well. They were a bad influence anyway._ I felt a sharp poke in my stomach. I turned around to face the redhead, who had an amused smile on her features.

"At least you're getting stronger. Feel your abs. You actually _have _some now." she said, gesturing to my now-flat midriff. I laughed.

"Are you implying that I was fat?" I said accusingly. The notorious Black Widow only looked away sheepishly.

"Of course not," she said sarcastically, and started fanning herself. "You should probably hit the showers before the men get here though. Your dad would kill me if he found out I let you wear that." I nodded, then started walking toward the metal double doors. I turned around.

"Wait, aren't you done yet?" I questioned. She shook her head, her trademark red curls shaking around her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer. You go ahead. I'll see you later." she replied, then started to go to the treadmills. I shook my head. _Health nut,_ I thought. I entered the locker rooms that looked a lot like the ones at school, only with working showers and plugged my iPod into the speakers that I kept in my locker. I turned the water on cold and let the water run over my body, enjoying the coolness after the workout. _Do they have to keep the thermostat on eighty-five all the time?_

"I could have another you in a minute, matter fact he'll be here in a minute," I sang along to the music as I shut the water off. I changed into shorts and a grey t-shirt with a leather jacket. I grabbed my iPod and put it in my pocket, then I put the speakers into my locker, double checking to make sure it was locked. I had to watch after bratty and snotty kids for a full two months to buy those. I was still humming to myself as I stepped out of the locker rooms lightly, feeling very happy. I haven't felt happy in...a long time.

"Natasha, I'm going to go check my dad. I have a question for him," I shouted in the direction of the stair climber. She was about to answer, but was cut off by a small beeping coming from her athletic bag on the banches. She jogged over to it, and took out her iPhone. She read a text message, her eyes growing wide. She looked over at me and breathed one word. Or, a name.

"Loki," she said. I felt my own eyes grow wide. I knew who he was and what he tried to do in New Mexico, and even though I didn't know him, I didn't like him. We both took off running towards the floor where my dad and Fury were. _This is not good._

**I'm sorry, that was all I could think of right now. Only the second chapter and I already have writer's block. God help me. Hope that satisfied you for a little while. Hopefully I'll think of some more chapters later. **

**ciao,**

**L**

**P.S. I think we'll have an appearance of the Avengers in the next chapter. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty confident in that idea. Bye, guys!**


End file.
